


Ups and downs

by VanLight



Category: RWBY
Genre: Family Feels, Other, Weiss Schnee Needs a Hug, everyone needs love, hapiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:41:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25806796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanLight/pseuds/VanLight
Summary: Weiss thoughs about her new family and these new feelings of hapiness
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Weiss Schnee, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee, Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Ups and downs

Between the last battles and picking up the pieces everyone was exhausted to the bone. Not only physical but mentally.

Still Weiss has tried to keep her team together to keep them from falling apart since they reunited in Haven.

It started with Yang, opening up about her family and telling her she isn’t alone and that she can lean on her if needed. That it is okay not to be strong al the time. She let it know by throwing her a smile or touching her hand sometimes, letting her know this way.

Yang always smiled back.

Blake, Blake wasn’t easy. She tried to mend her mistakes, while there wasn’t anything broken or to forgive. Only something to learn. They had talked about their fears, a really long talk. Blake opening up to them even cried a little. She told them she regret ditching them like that, but not going back home, because she really needed to go back home for some time. Yang surprised her then by saying it did her good, because she looked a lot better, stronger. Blake even blushed a little. Weiss then skolled her for breaking her promised but only with a smile.

Ruby was a well Ruby. Weiss made sure she ate and she slept and well everything. Her smile wasn’t her smile anymore, she was trying to hold everything together when it was clearing it was everything but.

The redhead was slowly eating herself away in guilt and fear. So Weiss made it her missions to make sure she didn’t take too much on her sleeve. Like when Jaune ask for help, she may have kinda you know declined it a bit for the sake of her leader. And one day Ruby did break down getting mad at Weiss for being there, deciding things for her like she was a baby. She even threw a glass at Weiss, who didn’t dodges it. And she cried and cried and cried for everything that had happened.

In the end the team had slept in one heap together with Ruby in the middle.

With caring for the other Weiss had pushed her own feelings aside. Its a lot easier to help others then to deal with your own. Besides her feelings didn’t really matter. Never in her family besides her grades ever mattered so that’s why she decided she wanted to make her new family happy and that makes her happy to. And that’s a feeling she wants to hold on to, but still. She…

‘Weiss’ Looking behind her, her team is standing smiling at her. Holding a hand towards her. ‘Come on Weiss, lets go.’ Smiling her self she takes the hand of the familiar redhead who pulls her in the team hug. Yea this family thing she definitely wants to hang on to, even with al the ups and downs.


End file.
